Unexpected lunch-date
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Hiyono is waiting for her usual lunch. But will it be what she expects it to be?


**A/N:  
** Yey! Another WritersChallenge!  
This is from Spiral - an anime that have a special relationship with. I really like it, and even though it features these two as a pairing, I'm also open to others pairings with these two too. So yeah, PM me if you have a request^^

As always I do appreciate reviews, so please take the time to leave one once you're done reading, okay?

 **Do like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis

 **Disclaimer:  
** «I do not own any of the following pictures, music, characters or the original universe. I only own the story itself and the idea.»  
Thanks a lot to [coming] for betaing on this story.  
NOT YET BETAED

* * *

 **Unexpected lunch-date**

* * *

"Kousuke Asazuki..." Tapping her nails rapidly on the desktop, the girl repeated the name to herself. "Kousuke Asazuki, Kou-" Hiyono cut herself off as she heard the screeching sound of the door behind her being opened.

"There you are, finally. I almost thought you weren't coming in today." She kicked back from the desk and turned to face the visitor. "I'm starving. Let's see what you brough-". She blinked, confusion written on her face. This was not the person whom she had expected. This was _not_ her Ayumu, and more importantly, not the delicious, home cooked meal that she had been looking forward to ever since she woke up.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you looking at me like that? I haven't done anything, okay? Not this time."

"Well, sorry. I didn't see your name in the schedule." The journalist couldn't help but smile. Although the redhead wasn't her on the top of her list of wanted visitors, he certainly wasn't unwelcome.

"Scedule? What would you need that for? The only ones I've ever seen entering this room, besides me, are Rio, Ayumu and yourself." Kousuke scratched the back of his head, and let his eyes wander the room. "Speaking of which... have you seen little Narumi around?"

"No." Hiyono sighed. "I'm afraid not. He hasn't not arrived yet, and it's already past noon."

The boy studied her face, It never stopped to amaze him how easy it was to see right through her. Although, that was where he had misjudged her at one of their earlier confrontations, and it had led to a situation that almost ended in his and Rio's defeat. _She has a brain_ , he thought, _she just isn't using it when she doesn't have to_. Others might think of that as a sign of laziness, but Kousuke knew that it was in fact that her decision itself was a choice that showed her intelligence.

"Hungry?"

"What?" The question caught Hiyono off-guard. How could he know about her terrible hunger and starvation?

"You're hungry, right?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Amazed she got up from her chair and walked across the room to him. "How did you know?"

"Well, I thought knew me better than that. You should know that I won't reveal my secrets that easy." He winked at her and opened his mouth to continue, when his eyes suddenly caught the glimpse of her computer screen. "Wait, what's that?" Kousuke stretched his neck. "Is that-? It _is_ me."

"Hmm?" The journalist turned to follow his gaze. "Ah, that."

"Hiyono Yuizaki, are you investigating me?"

"Yes," she smiled, not even trying to deny it. "I was looking into you background, the background of all of you actually, but I can't seem to find anything..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was trying to gather some information of the blade children and maybe see some patterns when comparing them to each other. It's not that I had the biggest expectations or anything, but I just thought I would find something..."

"You never give up, do you?" Kousuke sighed. "Well, I'm gonna grab something to eat now, you're welcome to join if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah. I mean, why not. It's nice to have some company once in a while." He turned to leave the room, but then halted and looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh, and there's one thing you should know before we go."

"Oh?"

"I'm buying, not making, so don't expect too much, got it?"

"Got it!" Hiyono grabbed her coat, and before he could blink, they were already walking through the school gate.

"Wait up," Kousuke tried to hold her back, but it didn't seem to have any effect. "There's no need to run. Slow down a bit, will you? It's not like the food can run away."

"You never know, do you?" A secretive smile appeared on her lip. "You never know".

* * *

 **A/N:  
** Please leave a review with your thoughts, okay?  
it will help me write better in the future^^

 **Again, please like /follow me if you enjoy my stuff:**  
FaceBook: WinnifredArtemisDub  
Wordpress: WinnifredArtemis  
Twitter: WinnyArty  
Pintrest: WinnyArty  
Fanfiction: WinnifredArtemis  
Fictionpress: WinnifredArtemis


End file.
